The Present from Texas
by Temperance-is -a -virtue
Summary: A baby is left on Brennan's doorstep. All the Squints fall in love with the little girl and try to convince Brennan to keep her. But we all know THAT won't be easy! FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Dedicated to my five month old cousin, who I wish was here._

I had written this fan fiction in like October of last year and promised some people that I would put it up. Then I lost it. So now that I found it I decided to put it up as a pre-Baby Episode fic. I hope you like it. I'll try to get it all up before the episode airs, but I'm not promising anything.

**Disclaimer:** I own the baby, and I get to snuggle her while I lament the fact that I don't own Bones.

The sun streamed in on Brennan's face and she woke up, wondering why the curtains she paid so much money for had not stopped the sunlight from seeping in.

Then when she awoke fully she remembered. She was not home in D.C in her apartment, she was in Houston Texas in a hotel room, and today was the day she was to go home. Booth was going to stay an extra day to wrap up the case involving a rich oil tycoon whose remains were found in a well. It turned out his butler did it, surprisingly.

She got out of bed, had a shower and was in the process of getting dressed when there was a knock on the door.

"Room Service,"

"Just a minute," she put on her blouse and went to the door. A tall and handsome young man with broad shoulders and dark short curly hair came in. He was handsome, she couldn't help but notice.

"Your breakfast," he said, and she found herself disappointed that he didn't have a Texas drawl. He flashed a big smile, which she took as her recompense.

"Hold on, let me get my bag," she turned and went back to her bed, rummaging through her bag for a bill. She finally returned to where the young man had been standing, but he was gone.

A bassinette was in the spot he previously occupied.

She went up to it and peeked inside only to confirm her fear. A little fist greeted her. Followed by a little face and body.

He had left a baby at her doorstep.

* * *

"YOU!" 

At her shout, the young man ran faster down the hallway. She chased him, but by the time she got around the corner he was nowhere in sight. She ran further down the hallway, hoping she would spot him but to no avail.

She stopped and caught her breath. He was fast. She had no idea what to do now. She had to make her flight today. She had no time to take care of a baby!

What was she going to do?

She went back to her room and on the phone, reported the incident and described the man. The person on the phone assured her they would look for the man and send someone up to help her with the baby.

Brennan chanced a look back in the basket. The baby was stirring, her little face contorting at the sunlight. Her little eyes opened and she let out an unworldly yell.

" Wow!" was all Brennan could say before she took up the infant and hush her. She was almost certain it was a girl, judging from the fact that her facial features leaned towards the feminine. And the fact that her clothes were all pink really helped. She was wailing for dear life, even as Brennan hushed her with all her might. In the process she checked the baby's diaper and found out two things. Number one, her hunch about this being a girl was right. Number two, before she did anything, she had to call the concierge to get her some diapers.

"Come on, baby, stop yelling," she said in a soothing voice. The infant was calming down slowly but surely. She was small, about five months old and smelled of baby products and wet diaper. Brennan hoped that the person would come quickly to help her. She had a flight to make in an hour.

She calmed down in a while and Brennan had a chance to call the concierge for the diapers. As she put the baby in her bassinette, Brennan saw an envelope in the bottom. She took it out, watching the baby as she stared wide eyed at her surroundings. She opened the envelope, took out what seemed to be a letter and read.

_Hi,_

_I'm guessing you're the person who I just left my baby with. Her name is Barbara-Dale Brooke Maxine Miller. Before you start laughing, she was named after her grandmothers. I called her Barbie. _

_I am sure you would like to know why I would give up a beautiful precious baby like the one you see there. The thing is, it's not her, __it's__ me. Her mother died shortly after she was born and I was left to raise her by myself. Me, who can't boil a pot of __water__! She has suffered greatly under my lack of parenting skills. I can't do it on my own anymore. So please, I ask you to give her a better life than I can. And __if you__ won't keep her, please don't put her in Foster care. Or don't raise her Catholic. My mother would roll in her grave._

_So bye.__ Tell her when she's old enough that Daddy loved her._

Brennan read it again. This man was unreal. He would rather to push his responsibility on a stranger, not knowing whether or not the person was trustworthy with his child. She looked at the infant, who was watching her intently with big chocolate brown eyes.

"Your father must think I'm insane to keep you."

Barbie looked up at her as if to say, _Hey, I didn't ask for this either_.

* * *

She had no choice. 

She had to remind herself that she had no choice.

She had to make her flight. The Jeffersonian needed her back urgently. There was no way she could stay in Houston to take care of baby business.

She had to take the baby with her.

She looked over at her new charge. Barbie was fully occupied with playing with the tiny soft teddy that Brennan had bought her in the gift shop on their way to catch the plane. She shook it violently, listening to the rattling inside.

How was she going to take care of a baby on top of all the things she had to do? She couldn't take a baby to the conference she had to give a speech at later that week. She couldn't carry a baby to the ball she had to attend on behalf of the Jeffersonian next week.

But she was getting ahead of herself. That all depended on whether or not she was keeping Barbie for that long. But however long she was keeping her for, she was sure to get hungry. And she would need a change of diaper. Brennan knew who would help her with all that. She called Angela.

"Morning."

"Hey Ange, it's me."

"Wait. Am I supposed to pick you up already?"

"No. I just need you to do me a small favour. It may sound odd, but it's important. I want you to get some baby formula for me."

"Huh? Is there something you have to tell me, Bren?"

She didn't expect that answer from her best friend. She expected her to interject Booth into-

"Did you and Booth just decide to say what the heck and start a family?"

Ah. There was the Angela she knew.

"No, Angela. I need it for a baby that I'm responsible for for a while. She's about five months old. I'll explain it to you..."

"Does she need clothes too? And cute little blankets? And a crib? And..." Brennan could feel Angela's excitement through the phone.

"Wait. Angela, remember I'll only have her for a while, so don't buy a lot of unnecessary things."

"Yeah, yeah. If I'm gonna be doing baby shopping, I gotta get ready! See you later, Bren! Kiss the baby for me!"

"Wait! Ange!"

The line died. Angela would buy the entire stock of a baby store if Brennan wasn't there to stop her. She sighed. Barbie made a sound of amusement.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Brennan looked up to see a young woman with bottle blonde hair gawking at her. She had a dog-eared copy of one of her early books clutched in her hands.

"You're Dr. Temperance Brennan aren't you?"

"Yes I am," the lady was obviously a fan of her books. She was cradling the volume to her chest.

"Oh, my gosh! I love your books! They are so so good! I'm Yana Ingram by the way. It is so good to finally meet you!"

Yana held out her hand and Brennan took it.

"I'm glad you like them," she replied.

"I've wanted to go to one of your books signings so much, but I can't seem to get any time off! You're an excellent writer. If it isn't too much trouble, could you please sign this for me? I know it looks bad but my husband, you know; he can't take care of anything."

Brennan took the book from her and signed it, trying to ignore what she suspected was a sauce stain. While she wrote the dedication out to Yana and Nathan Ingram she heard Yana say, "Is this your baby? What's her name?"

"Barbie," Brennan said distractedly.

"Oh she looks a little like you. But not much. I bet she looks a lot like her father."

Brennan made to hand back the book and was surprised to see Yana holding Barbie in her arms.

"Oh my gosh! She is so babylicious. All soft and sweet-smelling. She doesn't give a lot of trouble does she? I don't think so, right Barbie?"

_Why was she talking to the baby as if she could talk back?_ "Can I have her back please?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

The baby/book exchange took place and Yana gushed her thanks and went back to her seat. Brennan looked at Barbie, who gave her a look that seemed to say, _That__ was weird._

_I share your sentiments, baby_, said Brennan's look.

* * *

"Where's the baby?" 

"Wow, Angela. Not even a hello?"

"Gimme the baby!"

Brennan surrendered Barbie over to Angela and almost felt sorry for her as Angela cooed and kissed and squeezed and hugged the infant. Barbie looked slightly uncomfortable.

"How did you get to take care of such a delicious baby?" she asked, leaving Brennan to struggle with her bag as she carried Barbie.

"Her father left her on my doorstep this morning. He dressed as a handsome waiter and left as I was getting his tip."

"Well that sucks," said Angela. They got into the open air, and Angela led the way to her car. The back seat was full of brightly coloured plastic things that looked like baby furniture.

"Angela! I will only be keeping her for a while!" said Brennan, eyeing a walker, which Barbie was too young to use, "She will definitely not be needing a walker!"

"Sorry, Bren. I couldn't resist. They were having a sale. I bought her some little cute rock T-shirts too. One has the name of that Foreigner song you like on it. And some with cute captions on them like 'My mommy's rich and my daddy's good looking'. He _is_ good looking, right?" Angela sent her a dish- girlfriend-dish smile.

"He had a very favourable structure, yes. She has his eyes," said Brennan, surprised she picked that up so fast. She loaded her bag into Angela's car, while Angela and Barbie supervised.

"You know whose eyes they remind me of too?"

"Whose?"

Angela looked at Barbie closely, "Booth's"

What? That wasn't possible. Brennan looked at Barbie for herself.

"You're grasping at straws, Angela. She can't look like Booth. He has no relation to her."

"I'm just saying he has big brown eyes, she has big brown eyes...its jut a cowinkydink." Angela handed Barbie back over, "Put her in her new car seat,"

"Car Seat!"

"What? Road safety is important. The car seat was necessary, you gotta admit. So were the clothes. And...Wow."

"What?"

Angela looked at the two of them like they were naked aliens.

"She kinda has your nose! And your hair is the same colour as hers! This is creepy..."

"Stop it!" Angela was creeping _her_ out.

"I'm serious! Bren, it's almost like she's yours and Booth's daughter!"

Now Brennan rolled her eyes, "That is highly improbable. In fact it's impossible."

Angela muttered as Brennan secured Barbie in her car seat, "I'm just saying..."

* * *

So strange, right? 

I just really like the idea of Barbie looking like BB. Then people will be like, "You're daughter looks so much like you!" and they would like, "She's not our daughter" in their little "We're just partners" voices. Ha ha!

I know I'll take a few liberties with this one. But bear with me, please? I have an untamed imagination.

Please review. They're like Inbox candy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** As unlikely as me owning the rights to Will Smith's body. And that would be owned by Jada.

"She is so adorable!!!"

Cam took Barbie out of her stroller (another of Angela's buys) and held her close. Zach and Hodgins looked at the infant over Cam's shoulder. Brennan observed them and their reactions to the baby. It was the same one that Yana and Angela had displayed. Pure unbridled happiness. Was this a reaction to Barbie or to all babies in general? Brennan was curious.

"How did she sleep, Dr. Brennan?" Zach asked, his hand positively twitching to hold on to Barbie. She should have known Zach would be a baby person.

"Well, she slept all day as soon as I put her in the crib Angela had delivered to my apartment. She woke up occasionally, ate, went back to sleep. Last night she stayed up late, though. She and I were in the living room doing paperwork. Well, I mean I was doing the paperwork she sat there listening to an Anita Baker CD. Actually I'm not sure how much she could appreciate jazz music at her age…"

The reason she was rambling was because the night before, she did some very uncharacteristic things with Barbie. They were on the floor, paper strewn all around. Brennan had ended up singing along and laughing when Barbie made noises that were in the same pitch as the music. Because she really couldn't have been singing could she?

She was correcting herself for thinking that Barbie was actually singing 'Body and Soul', when Angela came in. she had a big smile on and she was heading straight in Zach's direction. Zach was the one holding Barbie at the moment.

"Oh, my goddaughter is here!" she sang, snatching Barbie from him, "Why didn't you put her in the blue dress, Bren? The rock T-shirts are for when she's going out to like a party. The dresses are for when she's going somewhere important like to meet her family, which is us. Jeez, I tell you, you're helpless at times."

For Barbie was in a black Kiss T-shirt perfectly scaled down to her size, paired with a pair of black shorts with the words 'Mommy's Little Devil' written all over it in red. On her feet she had on tiny red Converse sneakers that Brennan had to fight with her to put on. She looked fine to Brennan, even if they were dressed a bit alike; Brennan had on a black skirt suit with a red tank top visible underneath.

She hadn't planned it, it had just happened.

"If Angela is her godmother, then I'm her godfather, right?" said Hodgins, a wide grin growing on his face.

"Actually, it is not at all important if the godmother and godfather are in a relationship. Anyone can accept these roles as long as they are asked by the parent," Zach explained, then a smile spread across _his_ face "That therefore means I can be her godfather."

"And I can be her godmother," said Cam, smiling too.

"I called dibs," said Angela childishly.

"Nobody is her godparent," said Brennan, "She will not be around long enough for us to be related to her in any way."

"Way to bust my bubble," said Angela, cuddling Barbie possessively, "I already had the perfect scenario. You and Booth would adopt her, and we'd have a ceremony appointing me and Hodgins her godparents and…"

"Wait. How does Booth fit into this?" Brennan asked her.

She got a naughty grin for an answer.

"She is so cute. I wish she were coming home with me tonight," said Cam, "Hey, can I baby-sit sometime?"

"Well, you're welcome to the day of the conference," said Brennan, "That is if I have her for that long."

"Yes!" Cam actually punched the air.

"Um, Dr. Saroyan, can I come over to help take care of her?" asked Hodgins.

"And me?" asked Zach, sounding like an enthusiastic child.

"I'm not even asking. I'm coming over," said Angela, "Expect me. I am her godmother, anyway."

"Nobody is her…!"

"What's up, Squints?"

Brennan turned around to see Booth, walking into the lab, just back from Texas. She ignored the black Stetson that was perched on the top of his head. He had worn it all the time when they were in Houston, and frankly, she had told him countless times he looked silly in it.

"Booth! Do we have a case already?" she asked him.

"Wow, Bones. Not even a hello?" he said.

"Sorry. It may be because I only saw you yesterday."

"Hey, cute kid," he said as he crossed the room. He took Barbie away from Angela and held her up. Surprisingly, Barbie started laughing.

"What's her name?"

"Barbara. But everybody calls her Barbie," said Angela, enjoying the image of Booth holding the baby,

"Oh, so she's a little Barbie doll, huh?" said Booth as he shook her little hand formally, "Hey, Barbie doll, how are you?"

"Don't call her that!"

Brennan was crossing the floor and snatching the little girl before Booth had a chance to react.

"Why not?"

"By calling her that you are referring to women objectifying themselves. The doll is representative of society's marginal expectations of women."

"But all I mean is that she is so cute," said Booth, reaching out for the baby. Brennan spun her out of his reach.

"Yes, well, you may be unconsciously marginalizing her, and do you really want to do that?"

"I don't see her mother around complaining. Give the kid back Bones."

"Well, Bren is basically her mom now," said Angela, enjoying this a little too much, "so she can tell you how she doesn't want to be raised. But since you're her dad, you can tell her your opinion on how she should be raised, too. So…"

Brennan interrupted, "Booth is not her father, Angela!"

It took a few minutes, but Booth finally realized that they were talking crazy.

"Wait a second. What are we talking about?"

"Dr. Brennan has to take care of Barbie," Zach tried to help.

"Huh? Why?" had he accidentally walked into a parallel universe? Where the squints spoke even more cryptic than usual and Bones went through the entire gestation period in a day?

"Barbie's father left her on the threshold of my room in Houston. I had to take her here."

Yup, he was in a parallel universe.

"Huh?"

"The kid's dad left her with Brennan, Seeley," said Cam, breaking it down in its simplest form.

"And she has your eyes," said Angela, not caring that she was not helping.

"Congratulations," Jack joined his girlfriend's side, "It's a girl."

………………………………………………………………………………..

"They really like her."

"They're in an illusion. Angela is acting like a teenager and the rest of them are planning who is going to be her godparents. Booth, take that silly hat off, please!"

They were outside the diner, taking Barbie out of her car seat and putting her into stroller. Brennan held the baby while Booth helped by opening the stroller. Once it was open, Booth took off his hat and flung it on the back seat of the SUV.

"Do you know how many phone numbers I got in that hat?"

"I assure you, Booth, it was not because of the hat."

"So you're saying that my looks and charm got me attractive women's phone numbers."

Brennan put the baby in the stroller, "That sounds more plausible, yes."

"Interesting. You think I'm cute and charming?"

She looked at him, "From a biological standpoint I can see your appeal."

Booth smiled, "What about from a woman standpoint?"

She ignored him and pushed the stroller to the diner's door.

"Hey, can I push the stroller?" Booth asked as he opened the door for Barbie and Bren, "after all, I am her father."

Brennan actually did a 'Lord, gimme strength' eye roll, "Not you too!"

"You heard Angela before we left," he said, playing with her, "If Barbie is going to take you for her mother figure while you have her, she is gonna take me for her father figure because I'm the guy closest to you. It makes sense."

"Well, even so you cannot help raise her. Her father specifically asked that she not be raised Catholic, which you are. Sorry."

"So you're gonna follow the instructions of the low life who gave her up, Bones?" he raised his voice a little, and the patrons in the diner perked up their ears to hear the conversation. They still hadn't taken their seats.

"He is not a low life. He is a man who found himself in a situation that he found difficult."

"So you're siding with him?"

"I'm not siding with him. I'm merely looking at his situation in an objective way."

"Well, he's psycho. He gives up a cute kid like this? Come on, Bones, you know you're on my side on this."

"Whatever side I'm on, Booth, he found himself unable to adequately provide his daughter, and therefore he did what he thought was necessary."

"Leaving her on somebody else?!"

"Gaa!"

The argument ended with Barbie getting the last word. Booth and Brennan bent over to check on her at the same time.

"Are you okay, Angel?"

"Hey, doll. You just want a little attention from your mom, huh?"

"What...Booth, I'm not her mother."

"You two had a kid?"

They looked at the person who had spoken from over the top of Barbie's stroller. It was a waitress.

"She's not ours," they said simultaneously.

"She's got your eyes," said the waitress, not listening, "Can I hold her? I love babies. Wow, I knew any kids of yours would be a little cutie."

"I didn't even know you were pregnant!" said another waitress, looking at Barbie from over the first waitress' shoulder, "You didn't even show! You two have a pretty little girl here."

"She's not our baby," they attempted again.

But the waitresses paid no attention.

When the waitresses finally left them alone to get their orders, Brennan took a good look at Barbie.

"I don't see any resemblance to either of us."

"They're just grasping at straws, Bones," said Booth, looking at the baby too, "But I can kinda see your nose there."

"I have a very distinct nose, Booth, and her nose is nothing like mine. She looks like her father," she lifted Barbie out of the stroller and placing her on her lap.

"Thanks."

"I was not talking about you!"

"Hey, Barbie, maybe we should give Mommy a time out," Booth directed the conversation to the baby.

"Would you stop referring to me as Mommy?" she took out a bottle from the trendy-looking baby bag Angela had bought.

"Hey can I feed her?" Booth looked as eager as Angela.

She handed him the bottle the shoulder rag and the child. He took them and assembled them in the correct order. Soon Barbie was snuggled in his arms and drinking from her bottle.

"I need to contact an adoption agency about her. But I'll be willing to keep her until she finds a good family, especially now that Angela has bought her all these things."

"I think we'll miss her," said Booth, smiling at he spark he saw in her eyes, "Do you really have to call the adoption agency?"

She looked at him as though she thought he had lost a screw, "What other choice do I have, Booth?"

He gave her a look, and what she saw communicated in it was a suggestion that she could only term as ludicrous.

"You don't expect me to adopt her, do you?"

……………………………………………………………..

Sorry for the long wait. I really could have posted that a long time ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I like ham. Kidding. I don't own Bones.

"But Bren, she's already getting so attached to you!"

Brennan rolled her eyes at Angela. Honestly, if she heard another baseless reason to keep Barbie and raise her, she was going to scream. Didn't they all realise she had no intention of raising a daughter now or ever? So even if she thought Barbie was a sweet girl and very much like herself, in terms of what they liked (what she could tell from her facial expressions, since Barbie did not talk) she could not nor would not keep the baby. She had already contacted the adoption agency and talked to a Mrs Dominique Loman about Barbie. She had agreed to come over to her house that night to look for Barbie.

"Angela, I think you mean that _you_ are getting overly attached to her. You and Zach, Cam, Jack and Booth are acting as if Barbie is a permanent fixture in your lives."

"What makes you say that?" Angela asked. They were walking from the parking lot into the mall, where Brennan was going to buy an outfit to wear to the conference. Barbie was on Brennan's shoulder, looking angelic in a white top paired with soft denim pants. Around her head was a long white ribbon that pulled back the caramel strands from her forehead. Her big brown eyes drank in her surroundings.

"You bought her a walker, Angela. It will be a long time before Barbie starts to walk. And yesterday Jack asked me if he could set up a trust fund for her. Barbie will not be around when she's eighteen, I assure you."

"But she is just so loveable, Bren. Isn't she the most loveable little thing?" Angela cooed holding on to Barbie's little hand.

"Well, yes," Brennan confessed, "But regardless, she will not be here for long. Mrs. Lindsay has told me that children Barbie's age get adopted quite quickly."

Angela sighed, "...She belongs with us. We love her."

"So will her new parents. Now let's go to that new store on the third floor."

They walked into the store. Brennan handed over the baby to Angela as she inspected the racks.

"What about this?" Brennan took up a blue skirt suit with white diamond shapes on the pattern.

Angela's nose went up, "I don't like it."

"Why not?" Brennan looked at the suit again, trying to see why it wouldn't look good on her.

"The pattern really. Hey Barbie, do you like what your mommy picked out?"

"She doesn't understand the concept of wardrobe coordination, Ange," Brennan said in way of a reprimand, "And I'm not her mother, for the umpteenth time."

"What are you talking about?" Angela kissed the baby's cheek impulsively, "She is a regular fashionista! Just by looking at her I can see her not liking that suit. She wants you in something sexier."

"She sounds like somebody else I know," Brennan mumbled.

After a few trips to the changing room, she and Barbie agreed on a black dress that hugged her body and a low cut but discreet collar. It would look very nice with her semi-precious black stone necklace at home but she would have to buy new shoes. She told Angela who was speeding off toward the shoe store with Barbie in tow before Brennan had time to take off and pay for the dress.

"Are you taking anybody?" Angela asked, feeding the baby as Brennan pushed her feet into a pair of pumps.

"Why? Do you want to come?" holding her foot up to the light, Brennan decided she didn't like these. Too shiny.

"No! Why would I want to go to some boring conference? What's the theme again?"

"Genocides."

"Wow how cheerful," Angela said sarcastically, and turning her attention to Barbie, she asked the infant, "Hey cutie, do you think talk about genocides would be fun to listen to?"

The little girl gurgled and smiled.

Angela's eyes narrowed, "You're turning into her! Fight it, Barbie, fight it!"

"She just smiled. It does not mean approval. Anyway a conference is not somewhere that you carry a date. Now the ball would be a more appropriate place to bring a date. But I'm going alone."

Angela smiled cheekily, "Barbie says you should bring her daddy."

Brennan played the silly little game, "Well, Barbie, he seems to have disappeared. If you can tell me where he is…"

"You know I'm talking about Booth! Or you know _she's_ talking about Booth. Barbie says you two are like waffles and soft-serve."

"I have absolutely no idea what that means and neither does Barbie," Brennan pushed her feet into the perfect shoe to match the dress.

"Haven't you seen those ads? Waffle and Soft-Serve are made for each other. Just like you and Booth."

"Barbie seems to be very nosy about mine and Booth's relationship, doesn't she?" Brennan hit Angela below the belt.

"She knows true love when she sees it. Don't you, sweetie?" Angela held up the infant and kissed her soft cheek repeatedly. Barbie smiled.

Brennan shook her head and looked at Barbie, "You shouldn't let her push you around." How come it didn't scare her anymore that she was talking to someone who probably couldn't understand a word she was saying? She took Barbie away from Angela and got up to pay for her shoes.

"Come Barbie. Auntie Angela knows better than to exploit you in her diabolical plots."

"You just called me Auntie Angela. She really is growing on you, isn't she?" Angela grinned.

Brennan felt a jolt. Did really just do that?

"You called me her mommy. Its payback," Brennan justified.

* * *

Booth stood there, looking at Bones as she walked towards the glass doors of the lab. He had been waiting for her. There was something interesting he wanted to share with her about the Rich Tycoon in the Well case. But as she walked toward him, he felt an emotion he couldn't name. 

All he knew was that she looked good with a baby.

Really good.

"Hey, Bones," he shouted to her as she came through the doors. She looked up and so did Barbie. The kid was so adorable, and from a distance, he could see why everybody thought she was Bones' baby. The nose and the hair. Dead ringers.

"Hi, Booth. Do we have a case?"

"No. do I need an excuse to come see my favourite girl in the world?"

Her face scrunched up, "Who is that?"

_I don't know_, he thought, but he played it safe, "Barbie doll of course. Give her to me a sec."

She passed the baby over and he held on to the baby securely. As he held on to her, he wondered where the heck the moron who gave this sweet little girl up was.

"So why are you here?" she asked him.

He glared at her, "I came to see the baby. Okay you got me. This is the results of the blood test that Harold Garrett III had done after he started to suspect Lilly-Faith, his daughter of putting something in his wine at dinner. It found traces of digitalis in his system."

"That means she's facing charges of attempted murder," Bones finished, "I told you she was guilty of something."

"Yeah. And she gonna go to jail, isn't she, pumpkin?" he said, letting Barbie wrap her hand around his finger.

Cam came out of her office, "Can I borrow Barbie for a moment? I was walking past this book store yesterday and I saw this book about the ocean. I just had to buy it to read to her."

"Aww, that's sweet," said Jack, "but, you are not going to get to read to her. Angela and I are taking her to the park for a walk."

"She doesn't want to go to the park with you and Angela!" Cam protested, "You'll probably start making out and forget all about her."

"Actually, I wanted to take her on the astrology tour downstairs," Zach said, appearing out of nowhere, "Babies are generally attracted to shiny objects and so the bright stars will be very entertaining for her."

"Hey, when am I gonna get time to spend with her?" asked Booth, taking a step back as Cam reached for the little girl.

"Unfortunately for all of you, Barbie needs a nap. She has had a very busy morning. Come on Booth, you can help me set up the play pen in my office, so she can sleep in it." Brennan took Booth's hand and led him to her office, Barbie looking over his shoulders at the squints and flashing them one last smile.

"Sleeping baby. Man that sounds cute," said Cam.

"They sell disposable cameras in the gift shop," Angela suggested.

As one, the four squints turned and ran towards the glass doors, nearly knocking over a petite lady in a pistacio green skirt suit in their wake.

"Jeez! We're so sorry!" said Jack as he helped the lady up. Cam helped her brush off her prim and proper suit.

"Can we help you with anything?" Angela asked her.

"Yes. Im Dominque Loman from Precious Life Adoption Agency. I'm here to see Doctor Temperance Brennan about a baby named Barbara Miller. Can you direct me to her please?"

The squints looked at each other. This woman was here to take their precious Barbie away.

"She's out," said Cam and Jack.

"No, she isnt," Zach said. They glare at him.

"She went out...shopping!" said Angela.

"She just came back from shopping. You were with her," said Zach.

"Oh, my gosh Zach, won't you shut up?" Cam hissed at him.

"So she's in," Dominique said, smoothing her perfect black hair that she had twisted into an elaborate bun. "Where is her office?" she directed to Zach.

"That way," he pointed, and the lookes that the others gave him might have burned out his corneas if he had turned to look at them.

They watched Dominique walk towards the office, looks of impending grief crossing their faces.

* * *

Oh, gee. That's a sad way to end this chapter. But I'll fix it. Just have faith in Mama Virtue.

Reviews, I beg of thee!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: How heart-breaking is it to love something you don't own? Just ask a Bones fan, they'll tell you.

Patrick's sick!! Remember Patrick, my cousin who this fic is dedicated to? Yup. He's sick. I really hope he gets better soon.

...

Brennan had yet to read a proper paragraph in the three minutes she had been sitting at her desk.. She tried, but they kept disturbing her.

'They' being Barbie and Booth.

She looked up to see the two of them, Barbie in Booth's lap, giggling when he lifted her to blow raspberries on her tummy. The loud noise and giggling were enough, but if they didn't look so darn cute together…

Booth looked at her, and only then did she realise she was staring.

"You read the report? She put the digitalis in his wine. Can you imagine, someone trying to poison their own father?"

"Awful," she returned Barbie's brighter-than-the-sun smile.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Oh. Barbie was smiling with me. Booth, you really should put her down to sleep. She doesn't sleep much at night so she needs to compensate for it in the day."

He frowned and looked at the baby, "Is she okay?"

"I think so. But she is always fully alert at night, just like I am. She can stay up until about two."

"Two! In the morning?"

"Yes. The same as I do."

He wagged a finger at his partner, "Bones, you staying up till two o'clock is bad enough, but she's a baby! You gotta let her sleep."

"Well, she sleeps regularly. Just not at night. She stays up with me."

"Um, hello?"

Booth, Brennan and Barbie all looked around to see a petite lady dressed in an ice-cream coloured suit. She looked them over and continued, "I'm Dominique Lowman from the adoption agency..."

"Adoption agency!" Booth exclaimed, "Bones, you called the adoption agency on the baby?"

"Yes, Booth. We can't keep her."

"I guess you're Dr. Brennan," said Dominique, "And I guess that this young one is Barbara Miller."

"Yes, she is." Temperance came around her desk and shook the woman's hand. Booth got up from the couch and seemed to be holding Barbie a little bit tighter.

"This is my partner, Agent Booth." Brennan introduced them. Dominique gave Booth a look of kind scrutiny and held out her hand.

"Are you going to take her?" he asked, not taking Dominique's hand.

"Unfortunately, I do not have the resources to take her off your hands right now," Dominique's prim demeanor melted for only a second as she smiled at Barbie, "But I will be able to take her by next week. If it's not too much trouble for you two to keep her till then."

"No, no!" they both smiled, and then their faces took on similar looks of confusion.

"I'm keeping her. Booth isn't," said Brennan.

"What do you mean?"

"We're not together," Booth clarified.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Because you said 'partner' and then you said 'we' can't keep her... He isn't your husband?"

"NO!" Booth and Brennan exclaimed, followed by Barbie trying to imitate the sound.

"We work together. To solve cases. Neither of us are married," said Brennan.

_Coulda fooled me_, Dominique thought, "I'm just going to ask, do you have any intention to maybe adopt Barbie?"

"W-well, no," said Brennan, glancing at Barbie, who was stretching towards her with one hand, "I don't want children."

"Have you taken her to the doctor?"

"I'm taking her tomorow."

"Good. Well, I'm glad you can keep the baby for another week, Dr. Brennan. And Agent Booth, you should help her out. Taking care of a baby can be stressful."

"Don't worry. I'm a pro," said Booth, not realising that Miss Miller was using his shirt as a teething ring.

"I'll be in touch," Dominique said in farewell. She spun on her heel, only to be bowled over by Zach, Angela, Cam and Jack for the second time.

"Whoops! Sorry!" said Cam as Zach and Jack helped her up...again.

"Are you taking the baby?" Zach asked frankly.

"N-not yet," Dominique regained her balance, "I'll be back for her by the end of the week. A family may be interested in her soon."

"Hopefully not," Cam said under her breath as Dominique walked out.

"We're here to take pictures!" said Angela as soon as she was far enough.

...

"Put her to bed."

"She wont sleep."

"How do you know?"

"I've tried that. She just sits there and stares at me."

"Maybe you should leave the room."

"I do. But then she stares at the walls. So I take her out and she keeps my company."

"Oh, yeah? What do you do Babes? Do you help her fix up her story?"

"Booth, please stop calling me Barbie's mother."

They were in the elevator of Brennan's apartment. Barbie was preoccupied with her thumb and watching her reflection in the shiny elevator door. Booth was holding on to her stroller handles. Brennan had the baby bag slung on her shoulder. The elevator doors opened and as they moved to disembark, a lady came on.

"Hello! Oh, what a sweetheart!" she bent to tickle Barbie who regarded her with a bland look, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Barbie..._Miller_." Brennan stressed the last name.

"Aww, she's a cutie. Reminds me of my granddaughter. You're so adorable little pookie- pookie- poo…" the lady rubbed Barbie's tummy.

Barbie looked up at Brennan as if to say, _She's a psycho, ain't she?_

"Hey!" she said as the door opened after almost closing and another woman about the same age came on, "Hannah, these are the Millers and their daughter Barbie."

Booth and Brennan exchanged looks. The _Millers_?

"Oh, hello," said Hannah. "What an adorable baby. What apartment do you live in, darlings?"

"Apartment 2B," said both Booth and Brennan.

"2B? Well, that means this is you floor! You had better get off! May I drop by and see Barbie sometime?"

"We'll see," Booth spoke before Brennan could, "Bye now."

"Bye!" said Hannah, before turning to her friend, "What a cute little family."

They got off the elevator and the doors closed. Brennan gave Booth and evil glare.

"What?"

"We are not a cute little family."

"Aw! Come on, Bones! You can put on a show for the public. I'm sure even Barbie was putting on a show."

"She had no idea what was going on."

"I bet she did. She's probably a natural actress."

Booth walked in front of the stroller so that Brennan had to stop it. Then he took the baby out of the stroller. The little girl giggled as he took her up.

"She could probably do that entire scene in Shakespeare. Right honey?" he kissed her impulsively, just like Angela had.

Brennan observed his behaviour. He was totally engrossed in the baby. From what she had observed so far, Brennan realised that Booth along with everybody else were going to have a hard time letting Barbie go.

He walked with the baby to the door and Brennan followed them.

Inside Brennan's apartment, the living room and dining room showed no signs of being occupied by a baby, but when Brennan asked Booth to change Barbie's diaper, he went into her room to see it chucked full of baby stuff. Barbie's crib was at the foot of Brennan's bed. Rock t-shirts, tiny skirts and shorts and dresses lay strewn over the bed.

"Wow. Hurricane Barbie," he said to the baby. She giggled back.

He decided to just give her a bath so Brennan wouldn't have to do it. When she was all clean and ready for bed, Booth went back to the living room and found his partner fast asleep on the couch.

"Mommy's sleeping, Barbie. We shouldn't disturb her. Hey, we should go into the kitchen and cook her some dinner. What do you say?"

He went into the kitchen, putting Barbie in her car seat and putting her on the table. After searching Brennan's cupboards, he decided on what to make.

When he was almost done he turned to see Brennan at the door.

"Fried Rice?" he offered.

"Ho-how did you get her to sleep?" she asked, pointing at the baby. Barbie was in fact sleeping, her little head on her shoulder.

"I'm just _that _good Bones," he said. He actually didn't know the baby was asleep, "Are you hungry?"

"Well, I guess I could eat," she came up beside him, "Maybe next time I'll try cooking to put her to sleep."

He chuckled, spooning some of the fried rice onto a plate, "I doubt it was that. Here."

She took it and sat at the table in front of the sleeping baby. Booth sat in front of her. As she took up the first forkful, Barbie's eyes fluttered open.

"Told you. She's a night owl." Brennan grinned at the look of defeat on Booth's face.

...

The baby was strapped into her car seat in the back of the SUV. She was attempting to eat her own toes (winning the battle with Brennan this morning over shoes). Booth watched her from the rear-view mirror.

"Hey, kid," he said to her. She regarded him over her toe, "So, you're orphaned. How does that feel?"

He could almost hear her say, _Well, _NOT_ like a million bucks. _

"So, who the heck named you? Barbara- Dale Brooke Maxine Miller. Jeez. Well, at least you'll learn to say your name and form a sentence all in one go. What would you do if Bones adopted you? Barbara-Dale Brooke Maxine Miller Brennan. Hey, what would you do if I married Bones and she adopted you? Barbara-Dale Brooke Maxine Miller Brennan Booth. Take my advice, kid, lose some of those names."

He paused, concentrating on his driving for a while.

"Not that I'm planning to marry her, just, you know, hypothetical. Of course you don't know hypothetical, you're not even a year old! But I don't wanna marry her...not that I don't think she's hot...well, not_ hot_, more like...why am I telling you this?"

Barbie smiled and gurgled at the sight of a dog in the next car.

"Okay. Maybe you're not the best person to be talking to."

Booth parked the SUV in the parking lot of the doctor's office and took Barbie out of her seat. Walking in with Barbie on his hip, he got the attention of the nurses, single mothers with their children, and a few married ones as well. He went to the desk.

"Um, this little girl has an appointment. Her mom couldn't make it. She's Barbie Miller."

"Oh," the nurse behind the desk smiled, "You have to wait a while. But you and your daughter will be out of here soon."

"She's not my daughter," Booth said.

"Okay," the nurse said in a disbelieving voice, putting her hands on her hips, "So, you're just doing her mother a favor by carrying her here? Am I really supposed to believe that?"

"Well, yes," Booth only just realised that he had called Bones Barbie's mother.

"Whatever," she motioned towards the seats and he went to sit down.

"You don't actually look like me, do you kid?" he held up the infant and looked her over. She smiled at him, the string from her tiny olive green hoodie in her mouth.

"Hi,"

Booth lowered the baby and saw a smiling blonde bombshell in a royal blue miniskirt suit and a head full of curls grinning her 32's at him.

"Um, hi."

"I'm Adrienne."

"Seeley."

" This is my little boy right here. Peter. He's eight months. How old is your daughter?"

Booth raised his eyebrows, looking at the baby crawling at her feet and back at her. This cutie had a baby eight months ago? She looked wonderful, slim and trim in her tiny suit.

"She's five. Her name is Barbie."

"Oh, how cute. You don't hear people being called that these days."

"Ain't that the truth," Booth put Barbie on his lap and patted the space beside him for Adrienne to sit down, "Actually her given name is Barbara."

"Hm. I like it. Very... uncommon. Peter is named after my dad." Adrienne reached out and felt Barbie's soft hair, "She's a cutie. She has your eyes."

"So I'm told," Booth looked at Barbie's eyes, not seeing it himself. Barbie regarded him with a big smile.

"Where's Peter's dad?"

"Who the hell knows? I'm kidding. He and I aren't together anymore. Where's Barbie's mom?"

He opened his mouth, ready to tell her the biggest, saddest, most believable lie he could to Adrienne, but that was before he heard a familiar voice.

"Booth. Good, you're here."

He looked up just in time to see Bones snatch up Barbie from his lap. Adrienne looked up at Bones, sizing her up.

"Hey...Temperance," he called her by her first name, to keep up the facade.

"How long do we have to wait? Is it long because I have to get ready for the ball the evening. Have they taken her temperature yet?"

"Hi, Temperance. I'm Adrienne," Adriane stretched out her hand to Bones after taking Peter off the floor, "I was trying to set up a play date between...Barbie and Peter."

"Oh. I thought you were trying to solicit Booth," said Bones, her squintiness overriding her tact. Adrienne's brows came together.

"Uh...well, I was kinda doing that too."

Booth cleared his throat, a little embarrassed. Only Bones could think to say something like that and get away with it.

"Barbie Miller?" the nurse called.

"I'll go see the doctor. Don't worry about following us in. You can set up your date." Brennan went down the hallway toward the doctor's room, Barbie swinging on her hip.

Booth shook his head.

"You know what?" he dug in his pocket for his pen, "Here's my number. Call me later." He wrote the number in her hand and took off behind his partner

………………………………………………………………….

"Well," Dr. Morgan took the stethoscope from Barbie's ear and smiled at Booth and Brennan, "She's fine. You two have a healthy happy baby girl."

The frowns on their faces prompted her to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Does she really look like us?" Booth and Brennan asked in perfect unison. The doctor looked confused.

"Why? Isn't that a good thing?"

"She isn't our daughter," Booth saw Barbie stretching for him and took her from his partner.

Brennan took up the baby bag as she headed to the door, "She was abandoned by her dad. We are just taking care of her till she gets adopted. And although she is very cute and smart, we won't be adopting her- I mean I won't be adopting her."

"She seems to really have gotten attached to you two," Dr. Morgan commented, "It's too bad you won't be keeping her."

On the way back to their cars Brennan asked Booth, "Would I make a good mother?"

Booth was shocked, "Having second thoughts Bones?"

"No. but I was thinking of how many women assess themselves and conclude that they would make very good mothers or very terrible mothers. I didn't really see the need because I don't want children. But what do you think?"

Booth shrugged, "You do very well with Barbie."

"But that's only because of the things I learned babysitting my foster brothers and sisters. It isn't because of any inherent maternal tendencies."

"You're kidding right?"

"What do you mean?"

Booth got to the SUV and took Barbie's car seat out of the back so he could put it in Brennan's car.

"If it wasn't something 'inherent' as you say, I don't think you would be so attached to her."

She frowned, "Do you even know what inherent means? And I am not attached to her. The rest of you are."

"Keep telling yourself that." He walked towards her car.

Brennan held Barbie so she was face-to-face with her, "I'm not attached to you, am I Angel?"

Barbie smiled, _Then why can you hear my thoughts?_

…………………………………………………………….

Review.

Now.

Please?

(Big puppy-dog eyes)


	5. Chapter 5

How was the baby episode everybody? Wait! No spoilers please I haven't watched it yet. So now that the baby episode is gone and this isn't finished, I guess it's now a post baby episode fic. (sighs) Ah well...back to BB playing parents!

Disclaimer: I own the kid...and you're not puttin' your hands on her! Kidding. I'm all for setting up a sitting schedule.

...

"Can I hold her? Can I feed her?"

"We'll see, okay? Bones may not even be there."

Parker was very exited about seeing Barbie. He asked a whole barrage of questions. How big was she? Did Booth think that she would like Gummy Bears? Could she talk yet? How big was her head? Could he carry her home?

Now that the were walking through the Jeffersonian towards Bones' office he was positively hopping.

Booth looked into the office and saw Bones and Barbie. The scene they made warmed his heart.

She was sitting on her couch, Barbie on her lap and they were smiling and laughing. Bones kissed her cheek and bounced her on her knee as Barbie laughed and gurgled.

"Hey you two."

Bones looked up, a slightly embarrassed look on her face, "Booth. And Parker. Hi."

"And how is my favourite girl in the world today?" Booth ignored the fact that he still had no idea which one of them he was talking about.

"She's fine. I just changed her diaper, so it's safe to hold her."

_Also kiss her, bounce her on your knee and smile with her, apparently_, Booth thought to himself.

"Can I hold her?" asked Parker, bounding towards Bones and Barbie."

"Hmm...I guess so. Sit down first."

Parker obeyed and Bones put Barbie to sit in his lap.

"She's heavy," he said smiling at the baby, "What's her name again?"

"Barbara-Dale, but we call her Barbie," said Bones, "Hold her properly, don't let her fall."

"Okay."

Booth looked at his son, his partner, and the baby and wished he had a camera.

As if he had voiced his wish, he saw a flash of light coming from behind him. He turned to see Angela with the camera.

"Isn't she adorable?" Angela gushed, "I already used two rolls of films of her since yesterday."

"I want a copy of that," said Booth.

"What else brings you here, Booth?" Bones asked him, her eyes still on the young child and infant.

"Oh, nothing, Parker wanted to come meet the baby," he added, "And well, I wanted to see her too. Hey, Parker, hand her over."

He took Barbie out of Parker's lap and grinned at her.

"Hey Barbie Doll. Nice drool."

"Let me get that," Bones took out a cloth and wiped the drool off Barbie's chin, "She has already drooled on me two times already since morning. Keep this on your shoulder."

Bones reached out and tickled Barbie. She kicked and giggled, totally happy.

"You know what Barbie? You're gonna grow up to be a crowd pleaser like your mom."

"Booth stop calling me her mother. But you are right, she is a very pretty little girl."

"I look like my mom," Parker supplied, hanging on to Booth's free hand.

"That you do," Booth reached out and ruffled Parker's hair.

"Awwww..."

They turned to look at Angela, who had just snapped off two pictures.

"You guys could be a cute little family!"

They were saved from having to consider that when the phone rang. Brennan went to answer it.

Booth went to sit down with Barbie, Parker nearby.

"Is she my sister?" Parker gave out suddenly. Booth gave his son a look of pure shock. Angela howled with laughter.

"What the he...why would you think that Parker?"

"I dunno. Mom said it today when you were coming to get me. I told her about the baby and she said 'I bet he got you a little sister.'"

"I need to have a talk with your mother," said Booth, putting Barbie on the carpet, as it looked like she really wanted to go down there.

"What else did she say?" he asked Parker.

"She said I should be nice to the baby's mom, but then you told me she doesn't have a mom."

"Oh look I think she's trying to crawl!" Angela shouted, "Sorry. False alarm. She looks so cute. I'm gonna take more pictures."

"You're not going to have any where to put all those pictures when Barbie leaves," said Brennan.

"Well, I still have half a week to plan what I'll do with them, won't I?" Angela answered, sounding a little ticked that Brennan harshed her mellow.

"Well, that may not be the case. That was Dominique Lowman. She says there may be a family interested in adopting Barbie."

...

"This sucks!"

"Wow. Can't you say it a little louder, Angela?"

"THIS EFFING SUCKS!"

"I was being sarcastic."

Brennan and Angela were now at lunch, and it was very evident that Angela was upset. She didn't touch her food, she was cussing and she had upset Barbie, who was now outside with Cam taking a walk.

"They can't take her. What do they have over us?"

"The willingness to adopt a child," Brennan said then popped a bite of apple pie in her mouth.

"She's calm now, no thanks to you," Cam directed at Angela as she came back in. She put the baby back in her stroller and continued to watch her, which was the only reason she had come in the first place.

"You cannot say you're not upset about this Bren. Barbie's leaving in a few days. You're the one closest to her. That's gotta at least make you wanna cry."

"No. Because I made sure that I did not develop an excessive attachment to her. You all however, will be having a withdrawal when she leaves."

"Heaven knows I will," said Cam suddenly. Angela gave a nod of agreement. Brennan shook her head.

"Honestly you all are acting silly," said Brennan.

"Hey, is that guy looking at us?"

Angela and Brennan looked in the direction that Cam was focused on. They saw the man on the other side of the restaurant as he was turning to leave.

"Hang on..." Brennan squinted a little so she could be a little more sure, "He looks like Barbie's father!"

She got up and sprinted to an empty table on the other side so she could see him walking away from the restaurant.

"What!" said Angela as she turned up beside Brennan.

"Who?" Cam asked, pushing the stroller with her so she could have a look too.

"Barbie's dad. Bren has a crush on him!"

"What?! I do not!"

They were now on their knees in the slide-in seat, peering through the window, even though the man head had gone too far down the road for Brennan to identify him for certain.

"From the little I saw of him," said Cam, "He looks hot."

Barbie made a little sound and the three of them turned their attention to her, the impending adoption temporarily forgotten.

...

Hold on a sec. Don't think I'm trying to be evil. It's all going according to plan ( and not an evil plan). Tune in next time, which if I have my way won't be very long.


	6. Chapter 6

1Barbie was on the desk, looking at the shelves behind Brennan's head. She had just been dropped into the office by Zach, who had taken her to the Outer Space exhibit. Earlier, Jack had taken her to the newest cartoon children's movie, though Brennan insisted that she may not understand it yet. Cam had insisted on babysitting her the night before. Angela had taken her shopping yesterday for a new outfit to meet her new adopted family. She was now in one of the buys; a yellow shorts and shirt set, the shirt of which was captioned, "Daddy's Girl".

Brennan looked at her, and saw that she was already staring at her.

"Hi Angel," Brennan smiled with the little girl. She smiled back.

"You know, you really do have a beautiful smile. Wait till you get teeth. You'll be a knockout."

Barbie giggled.

"I guess I won't find out, huh? By this time next week you'll be a Donaldson," Brennan let out a huge sigh, "Do you even like that name? Donaldson. I don't. Barbie Donaldson...sorry, doesn't mesh. What do you think?"

Barbie looked at her as if to say, _Now how the heck am I supposed to tell you that? _

"Maybe they'll make you keep your name. Because Barbie Miller is a very nice name. You know, maybe I'll suggest that to the Donaldson's. But that may not go over well."

Barbie occupied herself with the shelves once more.

"Maybe I'll come visit you. Would you like that? Hopefully you'll remember me. I'll bring the CD's that you like, the Nat King Cole, the Mozart. We'll have a good time. So you'll have that to look forward to when you go to your new home."

Brennan leaned over and kissed Barbie just as Booth walked in. He had a piece of paper in his hand and a big smile on his face.

"You know there is only one person in the entire United States with the name Barbara Miller that is under sixty-five? Maybe we should change her name to Brooke."

"What's that in your hand?" Brennan asked. Booth put down the paper on the desk so his partner could see it.

"Little Miss Barbara-Dale Brooke Maxine Miller, the only Barbara Miller in the US under the age of sixty-five, born December 8, 2007. Mother is Marci Miller _nee_ McKenzie, now deceased, father is Kyle Miller, last known whereabouts, Houston Texas, USA."

"Her birth certificate?" Angela had stepped in after Booth. Brennan took up the birth certificate and read it over.

"He doesn't look like a Kyle," she commented.

"What the heck do you mean by that?" Booth asked.

She shrugged, "I know it isn't something you can measure with any accuracy, but he doesn't look like a Kyle to me."

"You know Bones, I get the feeling you have a bit of a crush on this guy," said Booth.

"Yeah she does!" Angela said, coming around the desk to look at the document in Brennan's hands, "Anytime she has a crush on a guy, she always says that she thinks that he's 'well structured'. That's how she described him in the car when I picked her up from the airport. "

"Really?" Booth's face broke out in a satisfied smile, "That's what she says, huh?"

"I do not!" Brennan protested.

"You said Kyle has a favourable structure. Every time you really like guy, Bren, you say the same thing! Admit it; you have a little tiny crush on him."

Brennan looked at Booth, who was now grinning like and idiot and looked straight into his eyes as she said it, "I do not have a crush on Kyle Miller, nor anybody I say is very well structured."

"Bren, baby, I'm your best friend. I can tell you. You have a crush on Barbie's dad," Angela turned to Barbie, "Guess what, Barbie. Mommy's got a crush on your dad."

"Why do you insist on calling me her mommy? She'll have a new mommy in a few days."

"Oh, Bren. Please don't remind me! We're gonna miss her. I'll miss carrying her shopping. Hodgins was looking forward to being he godfather. Zach, he's so cute with her. He is really a baby person. Cam is reading every baby book she can find to her. We all go nutty when she leaves."

"You all are nutty right now," Brennan mumbled.

"I wish we could keep her with us." Booth's mood sobered. Angela pouted, lifting Barbie up and kissing her soft cheek.

Brennan chewed on her bottom lip. She understood that the emotional attachment to the baby was very strong in all the members of the team. But she couldn't keep Barbie! Her life was way too hectic to have a child. And there was the fact that she didn't want a child in the first place.

"Well we can't," she said bluntly, "so there's no sense in crying about it."

"Who's crying?" said Angela, "I'm just saying we're really gonna miss her. And we wish you could keep her for your daughter." She looked back at the birth certificate, "Wow, look at this. This is her mother's name? Marcia Amanda Katrina McKenzie-Miller. _Now_ we know where the baby got her name."

"We can suggest that the Donaldson's change it. I like Brooke," said Booth.

The phone rang and Brennan took it up.

"Hello."

"Dr. Brennan. It's Dominique Lowman. I have bad news about Barbie. The Donaldson's are considering adopting a little girl from Cameroon. They're still considering Barbie of course, but she has a little competition."

Brennan wasn't sure why she was smiling. This was bad news, wasn't it? "Oh. So do I get to keep her till they make their decision?"

"Well, she does seem okay with you. I guess she can stay, for a little while longer. Till the Donaldson's decide. Goodbye, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan hung up and looked at the two goofy grins in front of her.

"The Donaldson's are considering another baby from Cameroon. We have Barbie for..."

"YES!" Angela shouted, "You here that baby? You get to stay with Daddy and Mommy and Uncle Jack and Auntie Angela and ..."

"I am not her mother, Angela," Brennan said in a small voice. Did it make sense to keep saying it? It was obvious Angela was going to continue regardless of how much Brennan corrected her. She bent over the baby, giving her a smile, "Since you won't be leaving for now, we can go to the zoo when I'm not so busy."

"Yeah, Barbie. Tell Mommy to carry you to the snake house."

Brennan shot him a look as he laughed.

"I am not her mother," she basically whispered.

………………………………….

1"She'll be fine," Booth said on Brennan's fifth trip past him as she paced in the elevator, "Now stop pacing. You'll get vertigo."

"I'm not pacing," she said a second before she realized she was pacing. She stood beside him silently for a moment before her leg started shaking.

"She'll be fine, Bones!" Booth exclaimed, "I'm telling you, Elise is the best. I leave her with Parker all the time. She is a good babysitter."

"I know but..."

"But nothing Bones. Barbie will be just fine. You need to relax. Enjoy yourself at the ball and not worry about the baby. Elise knows what she's doing."

"Okay," Brennan let out a calming breath as the elevators opened, "Let's go."

Brennan in her cream satin formal dress and Booth in his tux piled in to the SUV, and set off for the ball.

When they entered the room the ball was being kept in, they immediately searched the faces of the patrons for some familiar ones. They saw Angela waving to them from a nearby table.

When they went over and sat down, they saw Jack, Cam and Zach at the same table, along with some vaguely familiar and unrecognizable faces.

"Hey Bren. Glad to see you brought the baby daddy," said Angela, meriting a glare from Brennan, "Who's staying with Barbie?"

"Babysitter," Booth and Brennan chorused. Cam had just asked him the same question from his left.

"I wish you could have brought her," said Hodgins. "She'd be the life of the party."

"I didn't realize you had a baby, Dr. Brennan."

She looked up to see Dr. Howard, an astronomer who Brennan remembered from another ball a while back.

"Do you have any pictures?" she asked.

"Well, she isn't ours," said Brennan, "but yes we have pictures. Booth, do you have your wallet?"

He took it out and showed Dr. Howard the picture of Parker and Barbie.

"Oh, how adorable. What do you mean she isn't yours?"

"She's orphaned," Booth supplied, "We're- um, Dr. Brennan- is just keeping her till they find her a nice family."

"That's nice. But she resembles you a bit. Is she related to any of you?"

They shook their heads.

"Hm. Interesting." Dr. Howard handed the picture back over with a skeptical look on her face.

"Hey Bren, want a martini?" Angela asked her. She handed it over without getting an answer.

Brennan sipped and tried to calm down, _She's okay Brennan. She is with Elise. Booth trusts her, you should too. Unless...Elise is a part of a child-stealing ring who require infants instead of small children! Her cronies could be in my house now, clearing out the crib and changing table and the baby and driving off with her! I'll never see her again! _

"Bones!"

As if from far away, Brennan heard Booth calling her. He was snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Bones snap out of it! What's wrong? Don't tell me you're still worried."

"Worried over what?" Angela asked.

"She's worried over the _baby_," Cam said, like it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard.

"No, I'm not. She's with a very capable babysitter. Right Booth?"

"Well, yeah. Unless you count that time she was cooking and almost burned my house down..."

The martini glass banged on the table, "What?!"

"Damn, Bones! I'm kidding! Elise is great; she does really good with Parker. You think I'd leave Barbie with somebody irresponsible?"

Brennan put her hand over her hammering heart, taking a series of calming breaths, "Booth, please don't do that!"

"This isn't the first time you've left her, Dr. Brennan. You left her with us when you went to the conference," Zach pointed out.

"Yeah. But she called like every two minutes. She's like a mother hen," said Hodgins.

"I am not a mother hen! Dominique Lowman put me in charge of Barbie. What is wrong if I take the responsibility seriously?"

"You know what, Bones? You need to dance. Come on." Booth took her hand.

They went out onto the dance floor, Booth basically dragging Brennan behind him. He looked at her facial expression, which was characterized by a pout. He rolled his eyes and took the lead.

They danced to the soft music that the band was playing. Brennan's head was on her partner's shoulder, and along with fleeting thoughts of how good he smelled, her mind played and replayed scenarios where Barbie was either kidnapped, neglected, upset or on fire.

"You're still worrying, aren't you?"

The question came to her through Booth's chest.

"I'm not worried, Booth. She's fine. She is, right?"

"Stop worrying, Bones! Do you wanna call Elise? I have her number." he reached into his pocket for his phone.

"Um...thanks. Why do you have her number?" Brennan couldn't help asking. Elise was his type; sweet, smart, stacked and blonde.

"She's my son's babysitter Bones! And she's hardly nineteen. Sheesh, what do you take me for?" he handed her the phone.

After it rang in her ear three times, Elise finally picked up the phone.

"The baby's _fine_ Seeley!"

"Elise, it's me. How is Barbie?"

"I'm getting her ready for bed, Dr. Brennan. But she's wide awake, staring at me like it's twelve in the mid day instead of eight at night. She really seems to like that CD you made me put on."

Brennan heard Barbie's coos through the phone. She smiled.

"She loves jazz. So she's fine?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan. Don't worry. Just have fun."

Brennan hung up. The crises she had imagined had not come to pass. Yet.

She stared out through the wide doors and into the foyer, but not seeing it for a moment as she recalled the smile Barbie gave her that day. Then as she focused, she saw a face that she knew instantly, even though she had seen it for only less than a minute.

"Kyle!" she called out his name and ran towards the foyer. She heard Booth running behind her.

But contrary to what she thought, Kyle didn't run. He stood still till she was right in front of him.

"Kyle! What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan," he said, "I need to talk to you about Barbie."


	7. Chapter 7

1So you're Kyle Miller."

Booth stood there, sizing Kyle up as Kyle and Brennan stared wordlessly at each other.

"I saw your picture on the back of your book in the library," said Kyle, still staring, "I had to see you..."

"What I wanna know," said Booth, butting in, "Is what kind of man leaves his only daughter in the care of strangers and just take off?"

"A desperate one," said Kyle glanced at Booth and then looked back at Brennan, "Can we talk?"

He glanced back at Booth.

"Alone?"

"Yes. Booth stay here."

"But I wanna ask this guy some..."

"Stay _here_."

She and Kyle walked over to the benches in a courtyard outside the ballroom, where Booth could still see them. He stood where he was, glaring at Kyle.

"I had to come see you. I promised myself that once I gave Barbie away, I wouldn't interfere when it came to her anymore. But I couldn't bring myself to leave without seeing her one ast time. I love her too much. I was hoping she was still with you."

"She is," Brennan assured him.

"Dr. Brennan, I have to leave the country in two days. I was hoping that I could talk to you about some stuff before I go. And maybe see Barbie again?"

"You're leaving?" she asked him.

"Yes. I have to go. But I just want to see her before I go. Is that possible? Tomorrow at that same diner that you and your friends saw me at the other day?"

She nodded, "I'm sure she will be happy to see you."

He smiled, his handsome face lighting up, "I hope she remembers me. Well," he got up, took her hand and drew her up with him, "I guess I should go, leave you with your date."

"He's not my..."

"BREN!"

Brennan turned to see Angela, Cam, Zach and Hodgins coming out into the courtyard. She heard Angela ask Booth who she was with. When she got her answer, Angela did an appreciative sweep with her eyes over Kyle.

"So tomorrow at the diner, right?"

"She nodded again, "Sure."

"Bye, Dr. Brennan."

"Kyle!" Angela shouted at him, "We all absolutely love your daughter! She's beautiful!"

Kyle smiled, "Thanks, I guess," he turned to Brennan, "Thank you for everything." he gave her a tight squeeze.

As he walked off, Angela came up beside Brennan and whistled.

"Are you like a magnet for sexy dark-haired slices of heaven?" she asked.

........................................................................

'It's just a little outing, Bones."

"No."

"Come on. You've met Adrienne. She's nice. She has a kid. And you trust me."

"This isn't a matter of trust, Booth. Barbie and I are going to see her father."

"Booth frowned, "You're carrying her?"

She looked at him as if he already knew this, "He asked me to bring her along. He wants to see her. "

Booth looked at the baby, "You don't wanna go see your old man, do you, pumpkin?"

Barbie giggled, jerking her hands up and down happily.

"It looks like a yes to me, Booth," Brennan smiled.

Booth glared at her, " It would."

Brennan picked up the baby, now decked in a green tee with 'Lab Experiment' written across the front and diapers. She got the baby out of them and put her in her lukewarm bath water.

"He's moving overseas, Booth. He wants to see his daughter one last time."

"You're acting as if this guy didn't walk out and left this baby on you. If I were you, I'd tell him where to get off."

"Watch your language. And she is his child."

"Well, he's got a funny way of showing it. You're basically her parent now."

"I am not," Brennan's voice softened as she looked down at the baby, passed the soft cloth over her tiny back. Watched her smile with enjoyment, "I'm not."

Booth saw the look in her eyes and was only half surprised.

"Nobody's born a parent, Bones," he told her.

"Of course not," she kissed Barbie's forehead, "But..."

"She trusts you to do what's best for her, Bones."

There was a long pause.

"I am," she said with little conviction, "I'm finding her a home where she will be emotionally satisfied."

"Okay," Booth said in an accommodating voice, "So she can't get that here?"

Another pause.

"We have to hurry," Brennan changed the subject.

...........................................................................................................

"How's my big girl?"

It was extraordinary. As soon as they saw each other, both Kyle's and Barbie's faces lit up. Their resemblance was even more obvious when t they smiled. Brennan observed them with an anthropologist's eye as she sat down at the nearest table.

"Oh, my God, she looks so happy!" Kyle exclaimed, "And she's wearing a Bob Marley t-shirt. I wholeheartedly approve."

"Why are you leaving, Kyle?" Brennan asked. Kyle looked up in the middle of picking Barbie out of her stroller.

"Well, mostly because I can't stay where I am anymore. It's no place for human beings. Definitely no place for a baby," he took up his daughter and held her to the ceiling, "Ain't that right, Doll Face?"

Ignoring the similarity of the nickname that Kyle had for Barbie and the one Booth had for Barbie, she asked, "Do you want to take her with you? Is that why you're here?"

"No," he finally sat down, putting his daughter on the table in front of him facing him, "I can't. The place 'm going is only slightly worst than where I'm coming from. Plus the job I'm going for is gonna take up all my time. I'm going to be working too hard to take care of her."

"Where will you be going?" chin resting on her palm, she enjoyed the sight of father and daughter.

"I got a construction job in Ontario. I'll be installing plumbing on a new high rise my few months there. But I'm really gonna be working with a contractor, so I'm guaranteed another job after that. Aww, Barbie, I'm gonna miss you so much! You don't give Dr. Brennan any trouble, okay? She doesn't give much trouble, does she?"

Brennan's mind had gone on a tangent, wondering how come Kyle's good looks hadn't gotten him more opportunities, especially in a culture that placed great emphasis on aesthetics. He could easily be a model in her estimation. In fact, many of the female diners were seemingly fixated on him.

"Hardly any. Except when it comes to shoes. Will you be coming back?"

He smiled, "That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. I thought that when I gave her up, I'll never see her again. But after a while, when I saw your picture on the back of that book, I knew I had to come find her.," he put the baby on his lap, "I wanna come back to visit a few times a year. You know, so I can get to know her, if that's okay with you. You know, I could help you with her books for school, I'll call her and do all the things a dad should do, you know."

"No."

He bounced Barbie on his knee and the infant giggled, "No you don't know what a dad is supposed to do or no I won't be able to see her?"

"You won't be able to see her, Kyle."

He was still smiling slightly, "I guess it was too much to hope for. It's okay if you want me to stay away. It could get awkward, I guess..."

"She's going to be adopted," Brennan sighed, "A family is already interested in taking her."

The smile fell off his face. Barbie stopped bouncing.

"Wait. You're not gonna keep her?"

Brennan shook her head, a twinge of guilt clawing at her.

"Why? Don't you love her?" Kyle demanded.

"Loving her is besides the point, Kyle. She needs to be in an environment where she can receive emotional support, constant care..."

"Can't you give her that?"

"Couldn't you?"

Kyle looked shocked and guilty. Oblivious, Barbie chewed her fingers and gurgled.

"Dr. Brennan, come on. Please. You gotta keep her. I can see that you really love her. And as a doctor, you know that a child is best adjusted when they have a set care giver. She's had two already, you and me. How many more will she have..."

"It's not foster care, Kyle. I know what that is like, and I would never send her there. The Donaldson's are really nice people. Mrs. Donaldson is a housewife and she will have the capability to take care of her twenty four hours a day!"

"She doesn't need a care taker, Dr. Brennan," Kyle argued, " What she needs is somebody to love her. All she needs is to be happy. And she is happy with you here, I can tell."

"So you want me to keep her and raise her as my daughter?" Brennan asked.

"Yes."

_You and the rest of the world_, she thought.

"You can't give her up. If you do, you'll be wanting her back. Take it from someone who knows," Kyle smiled sadly, "So we'll both be knocking on the Donaldson's door, begging to see her. And I bet your friends who I saw last night will be coming along too."

"You're right- about the fact that they continually obsess over her," said Brennan.

"See?" said Kyle, "You gotta keep her. For all out sakes. Huh, Barbie? Don't you wanna stay with Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan sighed. Barbie had a wide grin on her face that seemed to speak to the affirmative.

...............................................................................

"Adrienne was disappointed."

"Well, apologize to her for me. Did you explain to her that Barbie had to visit her father?"

Booth glanced over at her guiltily, "I kinda told her that I was her father."

Brennan sent a glare across the room at him, "And you told her I was her mother?"

Booth chose to look straight ahead, "Yes."

"Booth, you can't go around telling people that we're a family!"

"I never said 'family'. I just said that we have a kid. Okay, I see your point."

Brennan folded her , Kyle would not be happy that you are placing yourself in the role of her father. It was very obvious last night that he feels you don't like him. Plus you're Catholic, and he left specific instructions for her not to be raised Catholic."

Booth looked in the rear-view mirror at Barbie, who was once again regarding him over her toe, "Kyle should be glad that they're people like us. People who care enough to pick up a baby on our doorstep and raise her as our own."

After a short pause, Brennan said, "We aren't raising her as own."

Booth cleared his throat, glancing at her, "Yeah. Right. When is Kyle leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Did you put him in touch with Dominique Lowman?" Booth asked.

"I gave him her number, in case he has any questions to ask her."

"So...after this you're not gonna see him again?" Booth looked at her, his expression a little hard to read.

She shrugged, "Probably not. But he did find me easily enough. I'm sure if he has a need to find me again, he will be able to."

"You like him, don't you?"

She regarded him with a confused look, "Why have you come to that conclusion?"

"Just asking..." Booth, feigned nonchalance.

"He has many aesthetically appealing features, many of which social constructs would cause me to classify him as handsome. He also has an endearing personality. But beyond that..."

"You like him," Booth finished for her.

"Do not," she folded her arms again and stuck her chin in the air.

....................................

Dominique Lowman picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Um, is this Mrs. Lowman?"

"Yes," Dominique said, her voice indicating effectively how busy she was, hopefully encouraging the person to hurry and say what they wanted to quickly.

"This is Kyle Miller, the father of Barbara Miller. You're trying to get her adopted?"

"Actually, I have already placed her with a family. Or I'm about to. The Donaldson family have decided to adopt her after all. Mr. Miller, how did you get my number?"

"I went to visit Dr. Brennan, and I saw my baby. Look, I know you're just doing your job, Mrs. Lowman, but I really believe that Barbie is fine where she is."

"Okay. But, you must know that I really have no say in whether or not Dr. Brennan adopts Barbie. She has not verbally or in any other tangible way expressed a desire to adopt Barbie. Also, the Donaldsons really are looking forward to having her."

"But you know, don't you?"

"Know what?"

"That she's in love with Barbie. She doesn't want to give her up. And I know that if you send her to this family, she won't receive the kind of love that Dr. Brennan has already given her in the short time she's been with her."

"You can't say that for certain," Dominique didn't want to tell him she felt the same way, "They are very nice people."

"I don't doubt that. But, Dr. Brennan is the best person for Barbie. I know it, she knows it. I think Barbie knows it! I know you're just doing your job, but...just try to talk some sense into her. Or at least, ask her to reconsider. I know she'll listen to you, since you're somewhat of an expert."

Now how could she say no to that? "I tell you what I'll do, Mr. Miller. I'll have a good talk to Dr. Brennan. I'm not promising she will change her mind, but, she'll at the very least think about it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lowman. You're a good person."

Dominique smiled, "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**I took a long time to sort through my fanfic docs to find this. It has been sitting on my jump drive for the longest time. Apologies for that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *posting from my yacht* I own so many things. Hard to keep track. But this I've never owned before. **

Dominique walked into the Jeffersonian, all the while looking out for the four people who were always mowing her down. She stepped quickly, laying low and staying close to the walls, and actually breathed a sigh of relief when she reached Dr. Brennan without any sign of them. But as she went to open the door, it came flying and hit her in the nose.

"Ow!" she screamed, wincing in pain and holding her nose. When she opened her eyes, she saw one of them staring at her with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" said Angela, "I didn't see you!"

"It's...it's fine," said Dominique, stepping into the office as Angela stepped out. She turned to see Dr. Brennan bouncing the baby in her lap.

"Mrs. Lowman," she got up, slinging the baby into her arms, "Barbie's ready to go and meet the Donaldsons tomorrow. I hope they like her."

Dominique wrinkled her nose in uncertainty, "That's uh...good. Dr. Brennan, I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

Dominique's head went a little to the side, "I was wondering if you've seriously considered the option of adopting her yourself."

Dr. Brennan looked a little affronted, "Seeing that my job demands a great deal of my time and attention and calls me all over the world, I do not think that adding a child into he mix will be beneficial to her."

Dominique sighed. The woman was like a scratched record.

"Okay, listen to me," she said frankly, and Dr. Brennan's brow went up in surprise, "Have you thought of what your emotional state will be when this baby leaves for good?"

"My emotional state is not the crucial..."

"That's where you're wrong. You're going to miss her. You're going to wake up nights crying. Worse, your whole team is gonna be mad at you. And you know what's even worse? I feel she is going to miss you as well."

"Barbie is just a baby," Dr. Brennan protested, "She doesn't know what's best for her."

"Actually, I think you both do," Dominique gave her a significant look, then rubbed the baby's belly affectionately, "Think about it."

...

Booth walked into his partner's office and saw a sight that surprised him.

Barbie was in his partner's lap, crying her pretty little eyes out. Her face was red as a tomato. But then so was his partner's. She was crying her little eyes out too, and apparently she was trying to hush the baby while they both cried.

He got in there quick, taking the baby and calming her down on one shoulder, while he put Brennan's head on the other shoulder to calm her down too.

"Shhh," he told them both, "It's okay, it's alright. What's wrong? What happened?"

"I..." Bones started, but a sob stopped her. She started again, "I don't know. I suddenly started crying, then after a while she started crying too. Then I began to feel guilty that I made her cry, so..."

"Okay, it's alright," Booth rocked them both a bit, "See? It's okay. She stopped crying. It's alright." Booth turned the baby so that Brennan could see her face.

"Oh..." Brennan cooed, "I'm sorry, my Angel. I didn't mean to make you cry. Mommy's sorry."

Booth raised an eyebrow, but decided to keep his mouth closed.

"Why were you crying?' he asked her.

"Oh, uh..." she swiped the tears away from her eyes, "Well, Dominique Lowman came in a while ago, and what she said upset me."

"She told you to keep Barbie," Booth asked, even though he could just bet that it was right.

"Yes."

"I knew that little lady was smart," Booth smiled, "You know you could. And you love her. If she goes..."

"I'll miss her. But isn't it good that she's going to a nice home where she would be loved and well cared for?"

Booth shrugged, "She gets that with you, Bones. If you ask me, the fact that both of you are crying so much and she hasn't left yet means that her not leaving at all would make you both very happy. And so far, you're the only one who sees the downside to this."

Brennan frowned a little, then took Barbie back into her lap.

"It's too late, Booth. Dominique told me that the Donaldsons want to meet Barbie. I told her we will be able to do it tomorrow."

Booth felt something break inside, but nodded.

"Maybe they'll be great. Maybe they'll be better than us." Brennan sniffled, "Maybe they'll give her all the love and attention she needs, which she won't get from me, because I'll be gone all the time."

"But you know," Booth interjected, "That if she stayed here, you have friends who would be more than happy to take care of her."

"But..." Brennan looked at Barbie. The little girl looked up at her with big brown eyes, her expression full of baby-like wonder.

"You know Bones," said Booth, "Your reasons are starting to sound like excuses."

...

The entire team was camped out in Angela's office. Nobody wanted to speak. Everybody had looks of loss and sadness on their faces.

The sound of footsteps alerted everyone to Brennan walking into the room. They looked up and saw her standing there.

Barbie was perched on her hip.

"Barbie?" said Angela and Cam softly and with disbelief.

"BARBIE!" Booth flew out of his chair and grabbed the infant from his partner.

"Wow, not even a hello?" Brennan teased as everybody, with their smiles reattached, came to snuggle and kiss and pet the baby. Barbie looked excited as she once again became the centre of attention.

"What's she doing here? I though she was going with that family," Angela said with tears in her eyes, scooping the baby out of Booth's arms.

"It didn't seem right," Brennan explained, "It seemed as if they wanted her for a trophy, a type of symbol of their socioeconomic status. They didn't want her because she's so sweet and special and beautiful," Brennan kissed the top of the baby's head.

"So how long do we have her to ourselves till the next family comes along?" Booth asked.

"Well," Brennan paused, "I was thinking..."

"Please make her say what I think she's gonna say, please make her say what I think she's gonna say..." Angela chanted, her eyes closed.

"I was thinking that I could adopt her."

"Yes!" Angela jumped in the air. Thankfully Zach had taken Barbie from her a moment before.

"That's great, Dr. Brennan. Congratulations!" said Jack smiling.

"I'm glad for you," Cam hugged her impulsively.

"Wait. This means that we can be her godparents," Zach said suddenly, "Quick, the first person to hold her gets to be her godfather...I win!"

As a fight broke out between him, Cam, Angela and Hodgins about his underhanded tactics, Booth leaned close to Brennan.

"I'm glad you kept her," he whispered, "She was always your daughter."

Brennan smiled. She realized what he said was true.

...

She woke up to her ring tone. Grabbing the phone and having a heart attack when Barbie woke up, screaming loudly for being disturbed in sleep, she slid the phone open and mumbled a grumpy "Hello?"

"Hey, Bones. Whoa, is that Barbie?"

"Booth?" she got up and crossed the room. Cradling her phone between her shoulder and her ear, she picked her baby up and hushed her, "Why are you calling?"

"You asked me to. Today is the day of you adopt Barbie," he sounded too giddy.

"Oh. That's right," she smiled down at her daughter, who was still crying a little, but at a lower volume, "I have to get to the judge's office very early, and I want to get some work in first."

"You workaholic," Booth laughed.

"I don't want to have a back log because I had to take a day off,"

"Whoa. I can hardly hear you. She wails like a banshee."

"Hold on," stuffing the phone down her bra, she held her baby on her shoulder, humming tunelessly. Suddenly she started humming to a song that was only vaguely familiar and Barbie seemed to like it. With a yawn, she settled back down.

"You were saying?" she took the phone out of her bra and resumed her conversation with Booth.

"Jeez, Bones. I would have said that was one of the most beautiful things I've heard if you weren't humming_ 'Dude looks like a Lady.'_"

"Is that what that was?" Brennan didn't even realize she was humming the Aerosmith song.

"So, after you're finished with the judge, what do you say to both of us taking our kids to celebrate?" Booth asked, "You know, we could go to Chuck E. Cheese, you can observe how normal mothers behave..."

"Was that meant to be amusing?" Brennan placed the sleeping baby back in her crib, "Because I am not amused. I am sure that I am a very normal mother. After all, maternity is not fixed to a certain behaviour and at most there is merely an outline of the primary care one must administer to a child."

"You sound like a book," Booth teased.

She snorted, "Go back to sleep."

"Wait, do we have a date tonight?"

She shrugged, even though she knew he couldn't see her, "I'll tell you later. Bye."

After they hung up, Brennan went to the bathroom to have her shower, singing the Aerosmith song to herself. It eventually evolved into songs by The Beatles, Queen, Twisted Sister, ACDC and Foreigner. She was having so much fun, she didn't notice the time go by. When she got out of the shower, Barbie was up, kicking her feet delightedly. Brennan bathed her and got her ready and went to do the same for herself. Before they left, Brennan grabbed breakfast for them both- coffee for her, a bottle for Barbie- and bundled her new baby in her bassinet. They took off, waving hi to the two nice ladies they had met on the elevator some time ago.

...

Hours later, Brennan was walking out of the judge's office. Judge Hudson had just finished making her sign the legal documents to make Barbie officially her daughter.

"Dr. Brennan," he said, "I am honoured to introduce you to your new daughter, Barbara. I know that in each other you will find all the love and family you will ever need and I wish you two the best."

"Thank you," Brennan looked down at the little girl. Barbie looked up at her, her smiling eyes sparkling. Brennan smiled at her. They were now officially a family.

"Come on," she told her daughter, "Let's go see your godparents."

...

"Awwww!" Angela swooned. Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian with her daughter on her hip, "Look at the _mommy_ and her _baby_..."

"You will be helping me this evening with the interviews to find her a nanny, Angela," Brennan put down the baby on Hodgins' desk, where Angela was currently perched.

"Sure. Anything to help out with my goddaughter," Angela grinned.

" I hope you mean _my_ goddaughter, Angela," Cam walked up to them and touched Barbie's nose, "So this is officially Barbie Brennan, huh?"

"Has a nice ring to it," Angela smiled.

"Would I be asking way too much if I ask you all to help me with her today?" Brennan asked, "Booth just called to say we have a case."

"Gladly!" Angela and Cam shouted.

Booth walked into the lab in a rush, "Bones, like I said, we have a case. Hey, pumpkin," he leaned over the bassinet, "I gotta steal mommy for a while. Be good." he grabbed his partner's arm, "You ready?"

"Yes," Brennan reached for her daughter, kissing her, "Mommy has to go to work now. But I'll be back. Don't give any trouble."

"Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" said Angela. Cam nodded in agreement.

"Now, she will need her bottle in about an hour. Make sure to burp her, or she will be very uncomfortable. I carried her playpen so she can take a nap after her bottle so..."

"Come on, Mommy, they can handle it!" Booth pulled Brennan away.

"You know," said Angela, watching them exit the lab, "If they get married..."

"That's Phase Two," Cam grinned.

...

"A toast," Booth said, holding up his glass of soda. Everyone else at the cramped table, including Parker, raised theirs as well, "To Barbie. May she always be this adorable, and may she grow up to be a great woman, just like her mother."

"Hear hear!" said Angela as they all clinked glasses. Barbie, who was in her carrier, giggled.

"She is so adorable," Cam cooed, leaning down to tickle the little girl, who gurgled happily, "Kinda makes me… no, never mind. Scratch that."

Brennan looked at her new daughter, hardly able to believe how happy she was in this moment. This little bundle of joy, and her beautiful family had made her the luckiest woman in the world.

**Now that we have a real Booth/Brennan baby, Barbie may not be the adorable pseudo-child anymore, but I'm just happy to have written her when we all needed a pseudo baby for our favourite ship. I hope you liked readin her as much as I enjoyed writing her. Bye!**


End file.
